Gheimzinnig...(4)
GEHEIMZINNIG... deel 4 Iedereen was zeker geschokt door het nieuws en waren er met hun hoofd niet bij tijdens het trainen. "Tsuki!!" schreeuwde Kyoya luid, hij bracht haar meteen uit haar dagdroom. Tsuki schudde haar hoofd en keek naar haar bey, die nu stil lag. "Oeps!" zei ze en ze beet op haar lip. "Ach Tsuki, zo is er ook niks aan heh!" lachte Kyoya en hij ging naar haar toe en gaf haar een zoen. "Hoe kon Masamune zo dom...owja, laat maar." zei Tsuki. Ze lachte zwakjes en keek even naar haar bey. "Tiger is sterk genoeg om elke vijand uit de weg te ruimen!" moedigde hij haar aan en ze vertrokken richting het hotel waar ze verbleven... Iedereen verzamelde zich op de afgesproken plek, iedereen behalve Ryuga die al vertrokken was. "Tja, we moeten wel achter Masamune aan!" zei Myuu tegen Madoka, die Ryuga heel erg miste. Ze vertrokken, achter Masamune aan. "Ik haatte hem al voor dit gebeurde, ter informatie!" zei Misaki met een brede glimlach op haar gezicht. Ryuga was ondertussen aangekomen bij het leegstaande HD gebouw. "Daar is hij!!" schreeuwde Myazakki "Jaaah, Mya je had dat ééécht niet moeten roepen!" zei Zeo en hij rolde met zijn ogen. "Bemoei je er niet mee, pipo! Ga in de zandbak spelen!" snauwde Ryuga, hij wilde net het gebouw betreden toen Myazakki hem tegenhield door aan zijn benen te hangen "NEEEEE!!! niet doen Ryuga, je zal zovéél mensen kwetsen!!" zei ze, maar Ryuga was vastberaden. "Stel je niet aan!!" en hij liep gewoon verder alsof er niets aan de hand was. "Ryuga, denk aan Madoka! Denk aan hoe ze zich zal voelen als er iets met je zou gebeuren!" zei Zeo diepzinnig terwijl Myazakki zijn been losliet en naast haar geliefde ging staan. Ryuga keek het tweetal een tijdje aan, hij dacht aan Madoka maar ging daarna toch het gebouw binnen... "Daar is die Kokosnoot!!" schreeuwde Misaki terwijl ze naar zijn nek vloog en hem begon te wurgen, terwijl ze dit deed mompelde ze een aantal dingen als: 'Idioot!' 'gebruik dat zaagsel toch eens!'... Tsubasa bedaarde haar en ze waren allen nu rustig. "Wat is er aan de hand Masamune?" vroeg Myuu die de valse documenten naar hem toewierp. "Dat heb ik toch al uitgelegd!!" schreeuwde Masamune en begon te lopen. "Oh echt niet!!" zei Kyoya "Blijf onmiddelijk staan!!". Masamune stond stil en keek een seconde naar de papieren. "Goed dan!" zei Masamune en legde alles uit wat Ryuga ondertussen had ontdekt. 1 woord: Dr.Ziggoroth... thumb "Ik wist dat je zou komen, Ryuga!" Zei Ziggoroth en grijnsde gemeen. "Hou je slijmerige praatjes voor je, debiel!" zei Ryuga meteen "Leg liever uit wat je plan nu weer is!" en hij hield zijn lanceerder al klaar. "Kom op Ryuga! Dit is toch helemaal niet nodig!" zei Ziggoroth, maar Ryuga lanceerde al hoewel hij natuurlijk al verwachtte dat Ziggoroth hulpmiddelen zou inschakelen. "Je bent écht voorspelbaar!!!" antwoorde Ryuga en hij schakelde ze al uit. Ondertussen waren de anderen al aangekomen. "Ryuga, laat ons helpen!" zei Gingka en hield Pegasus al klaar."Zolang je maar weet dat Ziggoroth van mij is!!" zei Ryuga en liep verder richting de professor. Iedereen was al aan het battlen met de hulptroepen die sneller uitgeschakeld waren dan verwacht. "Zo, Ziggoroth! Je wilt dus zien wat ik allemaal kan hé!?" zei Ryuga en lanceerde zijn bey, nogmaals, richting Ziggoroth's voorhoofd... thumb Een draak betrad het gebouw en vernietigde alles op zijn pad. Tsuki, Ziggoroth, Misaki en Zeo lagen bewusteloos. "Tsuki, verdomme!" schreeuwde Kyoya en ging onmiddelijk naar een halfdode Tsuki die hij nu aan het beademen was. Ook Tsubasa ging in paniek naar zijn liefde. "Misaki word wakker of ik doe je wat!!" "Hey niet dreigen!" schreeuwde Misaki en ze lachte al "Je weet dat je me niet moet commanderen!" en ze omhelsde elkaar .Iedereen was nuchter behalve Tsuki en Ziggoroth, "Tsuki!!!!!" riep Kyoya terwijl hij nu op haar borstkast bonsde om haar hart te laten werken "Ryuga, ik doe je wat als ze nu niet wakker word!!! Met je zielige draak!!" zei hij en hij was ernstig. Ook Myuu was deze keer niet blij met haar broer. "Kyoya!" huilde ze en ze knielde boven Tsuki's hoofd "Het heeft geen zin..." "Het...heeft...wel...zin...!!!! Ze verlaat mij NOOIT!!!" zei hij terwijl hij maar bleef bonzen. "Verdomme!" vloekte hij nog even. Gingka en Zeo werkten samen om Kyoya van Tsuki weg te halen... Tsuki werd toch naar het dichtsbijzijnde hospitaal gebracht, Ziggoroth richting het lijkhuis. De groep wachtte in de hal op de uitslag van de dokter, hoewel ze wisten dat het zinloos was. Kyoya liep buiten het hospitaal met Leone in zijn hand. "Als er met haar iets gebeurt zal er niets zijn dat me nog zin zal geven om te vechten..." en hij stak Leone in zijn zak. De dokter kwam de kamer binnen en de ganse groep stond onmiddelijk recht en vielen hem bijna aan. "Alles is oké met haar, ze is gereanimeerd!" ze gingen de kamer binnen terwijl Myuu Kyoya ging halen. Kyoya stormde onmiddelijk Tsuki's kamer binnen en ze werden gelukkig herenigd, hoewel Tsuki iets op te biechten had! thumbthumb Categorie:Bestanden